A Necessary Decision
by PayingInNaivety
Summary: She betrayed me and threatened to thwart my plans. Plans that would lead to prosperity for our people. I had no choice but to have her brain washed, to annihilate her freedom and make her one of my minions.


**AN:** Welp. Here's my first shot at writing a Legend of Zelda fic...and it's in Ganondorf's point of view. I wasn't so sure how that was going to go, but I think it turned out alright.

Ganab (GanondorfxNabooru) is easily my favorite pairing in the series, even if it most would say that Ganondorf and Nabooru being together would be impossible. I disagree, but that's beside the point. So basically, if you don't like it or don't agree with it, that's fine. Just please don't clog up the reviews with your theories why it wouldn't happen. This is just fanfiction from a girl who finds this couple tragically beautiful.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Rated T just in case, and, of course, I do not own the characters or whatever else in this piece of work that needs a disclaimer.

* * *

><p>She stood before me. Traitor to her people. Traitor to her king. But her rebellion has been put to rest. She now serves me without resistance.<p>

I examined the Gerudo standing before me as she stared blankly ahead of her, golden eyes void of emotion. She stood slightly taller than most Gerudo, and she was certainly one of the more beautiful. Her long, fire-red hair in its usual high pony tail, a large ruby clasping it in place. A flawless face, even in her current emotionless state. Perfectly Gerudo. Her body was toned from years of intense training in our desert home, easily seen in her usual garb. She was easily the best among the Gerudo, next to myself. And why shouldn't she be?

She was my second in command.

Koume and Kotake circled around Nabooru on their brooms, wicked grins plastered to their withered faces. "Well, your majesty, it has been done just as you ordered," Koume announced with a high pitched cackle. The twin sorceresses halted and hovered on either side of Nabooru.

"Yes," Kotake agreed with identical laughter. The old witch briefly placed a bony, wrinkled hand on Nabooru's cheek. The Gerudo didn't even twitch. "She will no longer be able to defy your will!"

I stepped toward the trio, still eyeing my second in command, half expecting her to lunge at me in an attempt at murder. I could clearly hear her screech of rage in my head; I could see the pure hatred that would be in her eyes. "And you are certain she will not be able to break this curse?"

Koume and Kotake scoffed in unison. "She may be the most strong-willed and stubborn Gerudo we have ever come across," Kotake began haughtily, obviously feeling I had insulted their expertise.

"But we are quite certain she is under our full control," Koume finished with a huff.

I gave my mothers an exasperated look, my patience beginning to thin. They both shrugged. "If you don't believe us," they said, "why don't you test her?"

I snapped my full attention back to the woman standing before me. Nabooru hadn't moved an inch, and as far as I could tell, she hadn't even blinked. I could not help but be slightly concerned that the sorceresses had done _too _well. Not completely certain how to go about this "test," I settled on something simple; in an authoritative voice, I called her name.

Her reaction was instantaneous: she quickly and gracefully dropped into a kneel, blank eyes glued to my own. "Yes, master?" she said, her voice containing its usual silkiness if not slightly monotone.

My shock must have been evident for my mothers began to laugh gleefully. I held up a hand to silence them, my gaze still locked with the Gerudo's before me; this test was not through yet. "Tell me, what is your purpose in life?"

Again, there was no hesitation from Nabooru. "To serve my master, Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo."

I felt my jaw drop slightly. The Nabooru from a few days before would not have said anything of the sort to me, let alone _kneel_ before me. I was most impressed to say the least. I had learned firsthand that this woman was not easy to break. She was far too headstrong for her own good. Once her mind was made up, there was no convincing her otherwise.

"Impressive," I said with a smirk. "I assume this was no easy task?"

Koume clicked her tongue in annoyance. "It would have been much easier if you had made the decision when we first warned you."

"Yes. Her hatred would have been nonexistent then, and she would have been much easier to work with. We would have met much less resistance, I am sure," Kotake added shrilly, giving me a disapproving look.

I growled lowly in the back of my throat, causing both of the witches to flinch slightly. "I have already explained to you why I waited. I do not feel we need to have this conversation again." I crossed my arms over my broad chest, my face set in a cool glare. "Now, I have no more use for you two at the moment. You are dismissed."

My mothers opened their mouths to protest, but they remained silent. They knew my word was final, even for them. I was the king, and even they were not to argue with me. Without a word, the sorceresses disappeared in a cloud of ice and a burst of flame.

As soon as they were gone, I directed my glare to Nabooru. "Rise," I commanded my voice gruff, my stare icy. I watched as she fluidly returned to her feet, seemingly unaffected by my obvious aggravation toward her. I growled once more for a part of me wanted to see her fear me; I wanted her to feel the brute force of my rage toward her for what she did. She had betrayed me on more than just the leader-follower level. She was my sole confidant and more or less the woman I had fallen for. No matter what our relationship had been considered, she still refused to stand by my side.

I clenched my fists and began pacing, Nabooru's empty eyes following my movements. I ground my teeth together as the memory of why I had to make this rash decision, to make her into nothing but a mindless puppet, rushed to the front of my mind.

I stepped into the chamber that contained the statue of the Goddess of the Sand inside the Spirit Temple, a scowl seeming to be permanently set on my face. I had once again failed to retrieve a Spiritual Stone on my trip to Hyrule. I would be sugar coating if I said my mood was anything less than irritated. My plans could not move forward without them, and I am not fond of being constantly thwarted.

As expected and desired, I found my second in command sitting cross-legged before the large statue, head tilted back as she stared up at our Goddess. Instead of her usual ponytail, her red hair cascaded down her back. Her hands rested on her knees and her spine was straight in perfect posture.

I remained near the doorway examining her, half surprised that she had not heard me enter; I was not exactly being quiet. I also contemplated why I even sought her out in the first place. We had once again argued about my ambitions before my latest trip to Hyrule. She felt that chasing these "ridiculous Hylian legends" as she put it was not the answer for the Gerudo. I, of course, disagreed. Why should the Hylians be so blessed when all my people see is suffering and have to resort to stealing to survive? Why couldn't the Gerudo be so blessed? Our home and theirs are close geographically, and yet we are cursed with brutal temperatures and desolate lands while they have fair weather and lush, green fields. But, no matter how many times I expressed that the fabled Triforce could be the answer to our prayers, the end of our suffering, Nabooru remained adamant; she would not listen to reason.

Her stubbornness was driving me to desperate measure. My surrogate mothers had been warning me since our relationship had become more than leader and subordinate that Nabooru would be dangerous. Far too strong-willed and outspoken. I ignored them. Everything progressed beautifully until I mentioned my desire for the Triforce and the arguments began. This only made my mothers nag me even more. At first they offered to kill her. I immediately and vehemently told them that would not happen. They then offered to brain wash Nabooru, make her my obedient slave. Unquestioning and unfeeling. At the time, I hated the sound of that. That was not a fate I would wish upon my Nabooru. I told them I could convince her that this was the best course of action and, that day, I promised myself not to give the command until I was _absolutely certain_ she could not be swayed. But, with each verbal feud, the idea became more and more appealing, and I felt my confidence slipping.

Deciding to make my presence known, I cleared my throat. As expected, Nabooru sprang to her feet, the dual blades that had rested on either side of her held in her hands, ready to attack. I couldn't help but chuckle. She truly was an impressive warrior, even if she had not noticed my entrance in the first place. "Quick as ever, eh Nabooru?" I said with a slight smile as the Gerudo woman lowered her blades. I crossed my arms. "And shouldn't be at the fortress? Last time I checked, you're to be in charge of the fortress in my absence."

Nabooru rolled her eyes as the corners of her mouth twitched upward in a smile of her own. "Aveil is perfectly capable of handling things at the fortress for a few hours," she informed me as she bent down to place her scimitars on the floor once more. She slowly rose to her full height again. "Besides, I have only been gone a few hours."

I faked a scoff and stepped toward her, glad that she hadn't told me to get lost. Of course, she would have used much more colorful language than that. "A lot could happen in a few hours. For all you know, the fortress has been destroyed and you're nowhere to be found in your people's time of need." I stopped inches in front of her, having to look down slightly to meet her unflinching gaze since I towered over her. As usual, she was not intimidated by me in the slightest.

"I think they'll manage," Nabooru replied with a shrug, smiling up at me. "We've been trained to handle anything."

I couldn't help but laugh at her response, mostly out of relief because I had expected something more defensive. Especially considering our last encounter. Nabooru was definitely a grudge holder.

"Hmm...fair enough." I took her hand in my own and brought it to my lips, placing a gentle kiss on each of her knuckles. "But all joking aside, everything was fine while I was gone?"

"Of course. Nothing really exciting happened at all." She smirked up at me, free hand moving to rest on her hip. "But since when did you become such a gentleman? Kissing my hand as if I'm some dainty princess? I'm slightly insulted, you know..."

Without warning, I gently tugged her toward me, causing her to gasp softly and fall against my chest. I chuckled, releasing her hand and wrapping my arms around her. "Well, I apologize for insulting you."

Nabooru's laughter was muffled since her face was buried in my chest. After a second she tilted her head up to meet my gaze once more. "Hmph. I'm not sure I can forgive you for that one," she began, her hands wandering over my chest. She then draped her arms around my neck. "That insult stung a little more than I'm willing to just let go..."

I let one of my hands slide up her back and run through her long hair. "Then allow me to make it up to you," I whispered with a smirk of my own. I closed the slight distance between our bodies and leaned down to press my lips to hers. Nabooru returned the kiss more quickly and more eagerly than I figured she would, fingers of one hand ghosting over the back of my neck and weaving into my hair. A noise of approval rumbled in my throat and I tightened my arms around her.

After a few more seconds, Nabooru pulled away slightly and smirked at me. "I take it you missed me?"

"Always do," I answered, leaning down and nuzzling her neck. "More so than usual this time." Not that I could have brought Nabooru along this time anyway; she would not have approved of this particular excursion into Hyrule.

Nabooru rubbed my back soothingly and gently ran her fingers through my hair. "Something go wrong?" she asked with sincerity.

She didn't even know the half of it.

I groaned in annoyance against her neck. "I'd prefer to not discuss that," I responded, trying not to sound too angry. If I could avoid another clash with Nabooru, I was going to by whatever means necessary.

To my relief (and slight irritation), Nabooru simply giggled softly and kissed the side of my head. "Aw, you poor thing..." She then slipped out of my arms and walked away from me, hips swaying ever so slightly. "But you know, if you would have just stayed at the fortress, I could have _ensured_ that you wouldn't have had a horrible time," she stated, turning her head to send me a devilish smile.

I scoffed and crossed my arms, eyebrow raised at her suggestive comment. "If the other Gerudo heard the way you talk, we would never hear the end of it," I pointed out, a slight hint of amusement in my tone. Nabooru and I had decided to keep our relationship quiet for that reason: the other Gerudo would never let it go. At one end of the spectrum, they would be horribly jealous, both because of the relationship itself, me being the sole male of the tribe, and they would play the "you only chose her as second in command because of your relationship" card. However, they should know well that was not the case. Nabooru was most qualified for the job, and, when challenged by other Gerudo for the position, she won.

Then there would be the ones constantly gushing about how they "knew it all along" and how "cute" we are together. I inwardly shuddered at the thought of _those _types_._

"Ha! You're one to talk!" Nabooru flipped around to fully face me, hands on her hips. "You're not exactly subtle when you drag me off to your chambers. Or when you sneak into _my_ room in the dead of night."

Even though she was trying to act indignant, Nabooru couldn't fool me. Her golden eyes glittered with amusement and I could almost hear the laughter trying to break free as she spoke. I chuckled softly at the memories she described. "Funny you should complain now. If I remember correctly, you weren't complaining when-"

"Oh no," she interrupted, holding up her hand to stop me as a blush tinted her cheeks, "don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Ganondorf Dragmire, or you will seriously regret it."

Two quick strides placed me in front of her again. I placed my hand beneath her chin and gently tilted her head up to meet my gaze. "And how do you plan on carrying out that threat?" I inquired with a smirk. "You and I both know that, no matter how strong you are, you could never over power me."

Nabooru opened her mouth as if to speak, then quickly closed it, a scowl forming on her face. She slapped my hand away from her face and huffed as she plopped down on the floor again. "You can be so irritating, you know that?" My second in command crossed her arms over her chest, glaring straight ahead.

I sat down next to her cross-legged, amused more than anything by Nabooru's behavior. She had always been this way, even when we first met as mere teenagers. Despite my status, she still spoke to me as if I were simply another Gerudo. At first, I hated her for it. I was king after all, her better, and I felt I deserved her utmost respect. However, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, a part of me enjoyed the treatment and I often sought her company because of it. At that age, it was refreshing to be treated like a normal teenager instead of constantly enduring the formalities the other Gerudo used.

I placed my elbow on my knee and rested my cheek against my fist. I studied the woman next to me for a moment, causing her to send me a discrete, sidelong glance. "Do I need to apologize again?" I asked her, smiling a bit.

"Yes," she replied bluntly now directing her glare at me instead of the far wall.

"Then you have my sincerest apologies, Nabooru. I just simply can't control my pesky male ego sometimes." I sighed dramatically and frowned. "I do not deserve to be in the presence of such a wonderful and beautiful woman."

Nabooru rolled her eyes but was unable to keep from smiling. She shifted closer to me then leaned forward to peck my lips. "You should know by now that flattery will get you nowhere with me," she murmured as she lifted herself onto my lap. I instinctively draped my arms around her as Nabooru rested her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know," I said, running a hand along her side. "It seems to be working pretty well for me this time."

Now it was Nabooru's turn to groan in annoyance. She turned her head so her face was buried in my shoulder. "Can you just be quiet for one minute?"

I chuckled softly but respected her wish. We sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. However, the nagging feeling that this relationship was nearing its end resurfaced with a vengeance when I had nothing to distract me from it. Truthfully, I didn't want this to end. My ideal image of the future included Nabooru remaining by my side as my queen. But that image had slowly been deteriorating, Nabooru's stubbornness being the cause. If she became too rebellious, she would become a threat to my plans. I could not have that.

"So, tell me Nabooru," I said as I absently wrapped a strand of her hair around my finger, staring up at the Goddess statue before us. I felt Nabooru turn her head to signify that I had her full attention. I continued: "What made you seek refuge here and had you so deep in thought you didn't even notice when I came in?"

Nabooru shifted in my lap, and when I glanced at her, I noticed she was biting her lip and her eyes were trained on the floor. "Well, the Gerudo...us..." She hesitated, and her gaze met my own once more as she added, "You, more specifically."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I assume nothing particularly good?"

She shook her head slowly in response. Then, she frowned and quickly turned her head away from me again. Her body had become rigid and her hands were balled into fists in her lap. "I really don't want to discuss this. Not now."

Gently placing my hand on her cheek, I turned her head to face me again, meeting little resistance from the woman. I kissed her lips gently, and, pulling away slightly, murmured, "If it has you so worried, then it worries me as well. I hate seeing you look so distraught."

Nabooru nervously ran her fingers through her long red hair, seeming to ponder if speaking up would be in her favor. Finally, after what felt like ages, she let out a sigh. "It's just...I was thinking about the arguments we've been having lately. About how, when you talk about the Triforce and all that, you...change."

"I change?" I repeated, trying to keep the humor from my voice. Nabooru was completely serious, but I was not convinced. But I figured I should allow her to explain before completely dismissing the notion. I let my hand drop from her face. "How so?"

Nabooru apparently caught on to my skepticism because she gave me an exasperated look. However, it did not deter her from continuing. If anything, it lent her more conviction to carry on. "You're just not you. I feel as if I'm seeing a darker side of you sometimes...an almost power-hungry side," she stated, barely above a whisper. "It's...quite unsettling."

I shook my head and fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Nabooru, you're reading into this far too much. That's ridiculous. You simply get that feeling because you don't like what I'm saying."

"It is _not_ ridiculous," Nabooru retorted icily, glaring once more. She slid off of my lap and stood up taking a few paces away from me. After standing still for a few seconds, she flipped back around to face me. "Besides, ever since you started discussing your dream of obtaining this _legendary Triforce,_ there have been rumors about troubles among the other races."

So, Nabooru _was_ suspicious of my outings to Hyrule. I guess I didn't give the woman enough credit. I always knew she was clever, but I had taken extra care to keep my doings in Hyrule from her.

Hiding my shock at her suspicions, I too rose to my feet, feigning confusion. "Rumors you say?" I mused. "I haven't heard anything of the sort."

"Oh, well then maybe I should shed some light on a few of them for you." Her accusing tone caused me to scowl at her as anger began to bubble toward the surface. As usual, my second in command was unintimidated as she prattled on. "Apparently, the guardian spirit of the forest has died, and then there was something about a food source of the Gorons being blocked off. The Zoras also claim their patron deity has been strange lately. And you know what each of these occurrences had in common?"

I shrugged, continuing to play the ignorant card. Inside, however, anger was joined by a slight sadness, and the two twisted together into a knot that settled in the pit of my stomach. I knew this conversation was not going in a pleasant direction. My fists clenched at my sides at the very thought.

"They say that whoever did these things was demanding the Spiritual Stones, something I remember you mentioning once," Nabooru said, her tone flat and emotionless. Despite the fact that her resolve seemed to have weakened, her gaze remained steady and never left mine. I could sense both sadness and frustration in her, but she didn't physically show either. I knew she would never show the former emotion, for she viewed it as a weakness. However, I was impressed that she was keeping the latter in check for the moment. I had come to know her temper far too well recently.

Nabooru approached me, taking one of my hands in both of hers. Her face softened slightly as she gently squeezed my hand. "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this. Tell me it wasn't you."

I frowned as she fruitlessly pleaded with me. She knew as well as I what the truth was. Knowing that lying would be pointless now, I turned my head away in silent answer, my brows knitting together. I felt her hands fall away from mine, and heard the soft sound of her shoes on the stone floor as she strode away from me again. "Why?" I heard her whisper. I then turned to glower at her, and her voice grew in strength. "Why couldn't you just listen to me and let it go?"

"I've already given you what should be sufficient reasoning for my actions. I am doing what is best for the Gerudo." My glare intensified slightly as I crossed my arms. "And it seems you have forgotten your place, Nabooru," I growled. "You are my second in command. I am not entitled to listen to what you have to say on such matters."

I noticed a flash of hurt cross her features, but she quickly recovered, eyes blazing. "You keep saying that, but every time those words leave your lips, the less I believable they become. Part of me says that this stupid endeavor of yours is for _you_. Not our people." Nabooru balled her hands into fists at her sides and clenched her teeth, averting her eyes from mine for the first time since our little spat began. "Then don't take it as advice from your second in command. Right now, I'm talking to you as your best friend and lover. This whole Triforce thing feels wrong...dangerous, even. This power, if it even exists, wasn't meant for us, Ganondorf."

"Why shouldn't we deserve such power? Why should it only be reserved for the Hylians?" I growled. Nabooru glued her eyes on me once more about to speak, but I cut her off. "We don't deserve the suffering we have to endure. We should be living like the Hylians. No, _better_ than them. And with the Triforce, I can make that happen."

Nabooru simply rolled her eyes, obviously unimpressed with my words. I felt my frustration rise once more. "Do you even _hear_ yourself?" she inquired sharply, crossing her arms impatiently. "In case you've been too blind to notice, the Gerudo are fine. Things are going better than they have in years. We don't need to live like the Hylians. Our way of life is what makes us strong, and it doesn't need to be changed."

My derisive laughter was out before I could think to stop it. But then again, I may not have held back this time. Nabooru's argument was ridiculous in every sense of the word. "You're a fool if you believe that, Nabooru." I watched as her eyes narrowed and heard a soft growl emit from her throat, but she surprisingly said nothing. I continued: "We live as beggars and are seen as the scum of the land. I'm going to change that."

"No, you're going to get us all killed." By now, I could tell she was struggling to keep her voice level; her temper and what I assumed was worry were beginning to get the better of her. As if knowing that I sensed her calm deteriorating, Nabooru began pacing and avoided my gaze again, much to my amusement. "What you're going to end up doing is starting another war...and this time, it will be the rest of Hyrule against us. Sure, we can handle one race at a time, but _all of them at once?_ You and I both know we don't have such numbers."

Deciding to try a different tactic, I let out a sigh and attempted to make my tone as calm and soothing as possible. "Nabooru, you are missing the big picture here." My words stopped her pacing in favor of arching an eyebrow at me. I took a few steps toward her to close the gap between us and Nabooru stood her ground, carefully watching my every move. I placed my hand lovingly on her cheek, causing her to grimace. Her hand swiftly rose to swat my hand away, but I was quicker, catching her wrist in my hand. Nabooru scoffed, turning away from me as much as she could manage since I still gripped her wrist. I smirked slightly at her attempt to avoid my gaze.

I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her close so her back met with my chest. I felt her body tense as I let my fingers glide across her bare stomach. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "I can give you and the Gerudo everything you could ever want, Nabooru. Everything you deserve. We can rule as king and queen," I whispered, pressing my lips to her neck once more. "I need you to stand beside me, Nabooru."

A silence fell between us, and, when I glanced up at Nabooru, I saw that her eyes were closed, and a pained expression had made its way onto her lovely face. If circumstances had been different, I would have done anything to remove it. Now I was hesitant to do such a thing. My second in command had frustrated me with her incessant stubbornness. Part of me felt she didn't deserve it. Plus, I didn't feel it would work at this point.

Finally, Nabooru's eyes re-opened, but the sadness in her golden orbs remained. "I can't," she whispered so softly that I nearly missed it.

I felt any confidence I had in convincing Nabooru to accept my plan slip away with those two simple words. My grip on her wrist slackened, and Nabooru slipped away from me, keeping her back to me. I knew I should just give up now and walk away. The woman was beyond convincing unfortunately. "You can't?" I repeated, hoping my tone sounded as neutral as I wanted it to.

Nabooru simply shook her head slowly without turning around. I was surprised by the strength of her voice as she spoke next, expecting it to be much feebler than it was: "I can't do it, Ganondorf. I don't feel like your intentions are as pure as you claim they are." She faced me fully once more, a frown on her face and sadness in her eyes. "I won't be a part of your plan. And, if it comes to it, I will stop you."

That was the last straw. Not only was she not going along with the plan, but she now threatened to hinder my progress toward my goal. Even though I knew she would not succeed, even if I did not have my back up plan, the emotional turmoil that had been brewing inside of me finally ended with anger overpowering any feeling of hopelessness or regret that had once weighed heavy on me. "If you know what's best for you, you will stay out of this," I snarled, hoping, in a roundabout way, the threat would keep her away. I knew it wouldn't, but part of me still felt it necessary to try. "Better yet, as your leader, I command you to stay out of this."

Nabooru remained rooted to her spot, the sadness in her golden orbs now replaced by a blazing fury. She despised when I pulled the leader act, but I didn't care at the moment. For the first time since we were teenagers, I didn't care about how she felt or what she thought. At the moment, she was simply a rebellious Gerudo that was a threat to my plan. And, in my rage, the image of Nabooru as my obedient servant suddenly became very sweet indeed.

"No," she finally stated firmly. "I can't just allow you to go on hurting people like this."

"So you will go against a direct order from your king and turn your back on your entire race?"

A malicious smirk made its way onto my face as Nabooru's eyes widened, and her lips turned downward in a frown of distress. The Gerudo were everything to her, and the thought of betraying her people was probably her worst nightmare. For a split second, I thought I had won, but moments later, Nabooru's expression became grim once more. "If that's what it means to stand up to your tyranny and foolish ideas, then yes. That's exactly what I'm doing."

I chuckled darkly, thoroughly amused by Nabooru's answer. "You're the one being foolish, Nabooru. I'm sure you will come to realize this soon enough." Deciding it was time to take my leave, I turned away from the shocked Gerudo. However, halfway to the chamber's exit I paused. "Now that you are considered a traitor to the Gerudo, I cannot ensure your safety." Satisfied with her silence, I continued to the door.

My exit was thwarted once more by Nabooru shouting my name almost hysterically. I growled and turned my head back to glare at her, wanting nothing more than to be out of her presence. I watched Nabooru ball her hands into fists for the millionth time, her gold orbs never leaving my frame in the doorway. Finally, she spoke: "I will stop you, Ganondorf. And, even if I fail, someone else will bring you down. I'm certain of it."

Words could not express how idiotic she sounded. So, in response, I burst out laughing and left the room without glancing back at my second in command. Nabooru had finally tried the remainder of my patience today. It was time for me to seek out my mothers and give them the order to brain wash the woman I loved.

"Is something troubling you, master?"

Nabooru's voice snapped me out of my reverie and my head snapped in her direction. The Gerudo's blank stare was trained on me, face still the emotionless mask it had been since Koume and Kotake brought her to me. I mentally scolded myself for briefly expecting different; for hoping that the beautiful face I had come to adore would show the compassion I had often received from her in the past.

But, that time was over and did not matter any longer. I told myself it would probably be best to bury that part of my past and look to the future. I had come far in my endeavors, and I was not about to let silly emotions for a woman hold me back.

"I suppose letting you loose on the fortress would be a grave mistake considering I'm not sure how you will interact with the other Gerudo if you were to meet one," I stated coolly, ignoring her question. I glanced out the window at the now darkened desert sky. "I can't afford any suspicions. You will have to remain with me for the night, and in the morning, we will go to the Spirit Temple where I will figure out what to do with you."

Nabooru simply nodded and made her way to the ornate couch situated against the opposite wall. She lowered herself onto it and shifted herself in a lounging position, eyes now glued to the ceiling as if it were the most fascinating thing ever. The sight forced me to push away the hint of regret that resurfaced. No matter how much I hated seeing her this way, I couldn't let it bother me. She betrayed me, and now she must suffer the consequences.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and buried my face in my hands, exhaustion suddenly overtaking my body. After what must have been several minutes, I raised my head and found Nabooru fast asleep. She looked peaceful, and, if I didn't know any better, I would have said she was the same Nabooru I had come to love. But, I knew I would never enjoy her company again.

"You brought this fate upon yourself, Nabooru," I muttered, glaring at her sleeping form. "You forced me into a decision I never wanted to make, and now you must live life as nothing but a mere puppet." My hands clenched into fists on top of my knees. "Now you have no choice but to serve me, and your freedom, one of the things you held dear, is now mine. Is this what you hoped to accomplish through your stubbornness and pride?"

I stood from the bed and swept over to the window, staring out over the fortress. It would not be long now. Having Nabooru loyal to me once more meant one less person I had standing in my way. The Triforce would soon be mine, and Hyrule will be at my mercy. My people will be able to live the lives they deserve. And my past...

I glanced at Nabooru once more. She had shifted in her sleep, her arms now wrapped around her middle as if hugging herself. Her knees had bent and had moved up, putting her in a fetal position. It was funny: A woman who made herself seem so strong both mentally and physically while awake seemed so weak and fragile in her sleep.

Weak. That seemed to describe Nabooru now. She had decided to go against the more powerful, winning side, thus making her weak.

In other words, Nabooru meant nothing to me anymore. She was now a simple pawn, a minion, fated to do my bidding and my bidding alone.


End file.
